Yoko's Out!
by KumiHatari
Summary: Yoko gets out of Suichi's mind and has to stay out for a month! This should get interesting. !
1. Default Chapter

* * *

I made this up when I was reading another fanfic at 3:30 AM trying not to be heard by my parents (come to think of it I'm still trying not to be heard and it's working- my parents are oblivious.) Anyhow, this is what I think would happen if Yoko was let out of Suichi's mind for a few days. This should be fun! !

* * *

Chapter 1  
Yoko Gets Out  
  
Edward- a tiger youkai- and Kumi-a kitsune youkai- were sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of B.S. (Just in case some of you don't know what that is, it's a game where you have to put cards down in order and if you don't have the right card you have to bluff. If someone catches you and calls B.S. then you have to take all the cards in the deck and vise versa. There, that was as quick a lesson you're going to get.) Kumi was losing miserably while Ed had lied the whole time. Kurama came down the stairs and shook his head at the wad of cards in Kumi's hands. (The YYH boys were staying at the house Fang, Ed, and Kumi shared to recover from a mission.) "You know you're going to lose again." 

"I know, and it really sucks ya know? I have all the cards, and can tell if she's lying, but I still lose."

"And the worst part is I've been lying the whole time." Ed chanted. "I know! Just like the 397 other times we played this stupid game! If only I could read your mind."

"Why can't you?" Kurama asked sitting at the end of the table watching half amused as Kumi rolled her eyes. "She made me promise not to because it would ruin the point of playing the game." "You know it would."

"I knooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Do you have to rub it in already? Geez!" Kumi whined. Ed put a card down while Kumi rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what fucking number we're on, so I'll just say B.S." Ed shook her head and held up the card she'd just put down. "Damned jokers!" Kumi mumbled. "Oh well, since that's done and I don't feel like another failure, I can go mess with Kurama's head now!" She happily bounded out of her chair and over to Kurama's. "Why do you always mess with my head?"

"Cuz it's all cool how you have two voices up in there. One says one thing and the other totally contradicts what the other says. It's funny sometimes."

"What do they say up there?" Ed asked. "I .......don't........know.............stuff. Here, let me see if I can make him say it."

"How will she know who says what?" Kurama asked trying his hardest to stall her. A crazy psycho was trying to play havoc with his brain- most people would try to do the same.

"If she pays attention to the conversation, she'll know, now shut up. I need total silence to do this. Oh, and as a warning for you Edward, you might be a little disturbed."

"I'm used to it with you and Fang."

"Alright- here goes." Kumi put both her hands on Kurama's head and her eyes dulled. Not soon after, Kurama's did the same. "Kumi, haven't talked to you in a while."

_"Hey Yoko. Ed wants to hear what you say when I talk to you. I'm gonna partially bring you out so she can hear you. Promise you won't do anything to, ya know, get fully out." _

_"That was truly a stupid question Kumi,"_ Suichi stated, _"He's going to try to get out." _

_"Now, now Suichi, do you really not trust me? I won't try anything." _

_"Yeah, right." _

_"I won't try anything, believe me?" _

_"No, not really." _

_"I won't can you just tell her what to do so her friend can hear?" "Yoko, I really don't trust you with this." _

_"Well then why'd you let her bring this up?" _

_"I usually just let her talk, nod, and agree. She normally doesn't mean half the things she says." _

_"WILL THE TWO OF YOU COME TO A DAMNED CONCLUSION ALREADY? I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF THIS!" _

_"Wow, Kumi, a little edgy are we?" _

_"Shut up Yoko. Suichi can I do this or not, the welled up power in my hands is killing me." _

_"I don't want you to, but if you must, then I guess-" _

_"Thanks. I will now start this long tedious procedure while you two shut the hell up."_

Meanwhile on the outside Ed is picking at her claws when Fang comes down the stairs. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Kumi's inside his brain and is trying to get Yoko to talk."

"Can she do that?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

"It was just a question."

Kumi suddenly snapped back to her usual unusual self, "Hiyuuuuuuuu Fangy!" and walked to the fridge to get a flavored water.

Ed stared at her then stared at Kurama then went back to Kumi. "Are you just gonna leave him like that? He's starting to creep me out. His eyes are all non-kurama-ish." She said waving her hands around wildly.

"He'll come around sooner or later- hopefully sooner rather than later."

Fang started to sit at the last chair at the table when maniacal laughter spilled into the room. She widened her eyes and ran out of the room screaming something about pickles taking over the world.

Kumi watched her leave the room- totally ignoring the laughter- and wondered why she was yelling about pickles. "Fang, pickles can't walk. Come to think of it, they don't even have legs!" She yelled after her.

"Yeah, or lungs!" Ed yelled.

"See!?" Kumi yelled in agreement.

"You two are oblivious."

The two demons turned towards Kurama and gasped. His eyes were now hazel instead of green and silver streaks ran through his hair while fox ears stuck out the top of his head. "Hey cool, it worked!" Kumi exclaimed shooting her hands in the air and spraying everyone at the table with water.

"It actually did, cool, but why was he laughing like that?" Ed asked licking the water from her fingers.

"I don't know, ask him."

"Ok! Yoko, why were laughing like that just now?"

"Because now I can do this." A moment after Yoko answered, a bright light filled the room and a big gust of wind like a tornado filled the room sending the girls flying backwards. Kumi hit her head against the side of a wall while Ed held on to the hanging light above the table. A Minute Later! The wind calmed and the light disappeared. Ed's eyes bugged almost all the way out of her head. "OH MY GOD, KUMI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" When there was no answer, she looked around and found Kumi lying on the floor with a trail of blood on the wall. Forgetting her question- and the fact that Kumi healed extremely fast- she yelled at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD KUMI'S DEAD!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!? MY GOD NO WONDER KUMI HAS RINGING IN HER EARS!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOKO!"

"Ed?"

"What?"

"You figured that out two seconds ago."

"She has a short attention span." Kumi said getting up and rubbing the back of her head. "You'll have to excuse her."

"Are you ok?" Yoko asked sitting down beside Kumi.

Kumi jumped up about five feet in the air, did a flip, and landed on the couch fifteen feet away. "AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHOTIC SEX-CRAZED STEALING THIEVING ...................um.................... KITSUNE!"

"You actually had to think about the word kitsune? It was kind of obvious."

"SHUT UP! What did you do to Suichi?"

"Nothing, he's fine."

"Bull, I bet you probably made it so he's like a two year old."

"No I didn't."

"Why should I believe you?"

Yoko shrugged.

Kumi rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "Ed, watch him."

Ed got off the light she'd been hanging on for about five minutes and climbed off the table. "Which one?"

"The only other one that's conscious!"

"Oh, right." Ed walked over to Yoko and sat right in front of him, her face inches away from his.

"What in the Lord's name is she doing?"

Kumi shrugged, "She's watching you."

"Tell her to back off."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you'll get used to it after a while." Kumi walked over to an unconscious Suichi. She picked his head up from the table and hit him on his forehead. He didn't wake up. She pulled at his hair, and his cheeks, then slapped him around a bit and he still didn't wake up. Yoko's ears twitched and he turned to Kumi. "Hiei's mad."

"Isn't he always?" Kumi said sitting on the table and poking at Suichi's forehead.

"You really don't care what happens do you?"

"No, not really. I mean, he's probably mad because Fang's been ramming her head into a wall for the past fifteen minutes and yelling about pickles taking over the world, or- HEY SUICHI'S COMING TO!"

Suichi opened his eyes- which were back to their original green color- and raised one eyebrow as he stared at Kumi, then at Yoko, then at Ed. "Why do you all look like animals?"

"OH MY GOD YOKO, YOU DID MAKE HIM STUPID!"

"He's not stupid, he just doesn't have the knowledge I gave him of demons." Yoko said getting up from his spot on the floor and making Ed fall flat on her face. He walked over to Suichi, stared at him for a second and then slapped him upside his head. "Baka ningen." With that, he started to raid the fridge. Kumi stared at him as if he were crazy.......................which, in a way...........................he was. She jumped off the table, grabbed one of his ears and pulled his head out of the fridge. "What the hell was that!?"

"Ow! What, he is a stupid human!"

"No I'm not!" said Suichi who instantly was distracted by the open fridge. "Sweeeeeeeeet pizza!"

Ed ran to where everyone else was standing and blocked Suichi's view of the pizza. "ED'S PIZZA GET AWAY!" She showed all her teeth and hissed at him. His eyes opened as wide as truck tires and he ran away screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's his problem?" Kumi asked letting go of Yoko's ear.

"I don't know."

"He wanted my pizza! He'll never get it..........................NEVER!" Kumi was about to say something to Ed about being a psycho, but a loud scream cut her off. Fang came running down the stairs holding a pickle jar and being chased by Hiei.

"Told you he was mad." Yoko said.

"And I told you I didn't care. Here, I'll prove it." With that, Kumi walked up the stairs followed by Ed who was carrying her pizza box. "Ed, you know there's no pizza in there right?"

"There isn't?"

Kumi shook her head. Ed shrugged and followed her the rest of the way up the five flights of stairs to Kumi's room. Yoko stood in the kitchen confused as Hiei chased Fang around the table and yelling at her to shut up. After not being noticed for a very long time, he shook his head at the two and decided to find out where Kumi, Ed, and Suichi had gone.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know, it was short, but this was my first fanfic in a long time and I seriously need Ed's help on this. (Ed you won't talk to me! I feel sad! And you never gave me my book back! I'm mad at you!) I'll try to make the next chappi better ok guys. As for right now, ja ne minna-san!


	2. Babysitters! !

Hiya! Just to let you all know, I'm very happy while writing this because I'm eating our last bag of popcorn and my otou-san is going to be really mad at me because he thinks he owns all the popcorn in the world and he has to give me money today! Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet! OK! ONWARD WE GO!

Yoko stopped outside the door he assumed was Kumi's- seeing that it was rather normal and the others were littered with pictures of anime, puppies, kittens, and weapons. He turned the knob on the door and found it was locked. (Duh it was locked, why would you leave a door unlocked when there was a perverted kitsune bandit in your home. (Even if the pervert thing was just a rumor. O.o) He picked the lock easily with a bent paperclip he found on the floor and opened the door. (rhyme!) He was about to walk in when he saw another door with a button in the middle. "What the hell?" He pressed the button and instantly covered his ears. "Kumi what the hell is wrong with you!? Why do you have a dog whistle installed in your door!? You can hear it too!"

Yusuke popped his head outside his door across the enormous hallway and stared at Yoko. "Hey Yoko, what are you doing here!?" Yusuke asked.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"KUMI GOT ME OUT OF SUICHI'S MIND!"

"OH, JUST IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, THAT'S A TORTURE DOOR. DON'T ASK ME WHY SHE HAS IT."

"OH. HOW DO I GET IN HER ROOM?"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO? SHE'S TOTALLY WEIRD AND PROBABLY HAS TORTURE DEVISES AND THE LIKE IN THERE."

"SO?"

Kumi opened her door and turned off the dog whistle before it caused her brain damage, not that she could get much more of it.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO YELLING!? I CAN HEAR YOU TWO BAKAS IN MY ROOM AND IT HAS A SOUND BARRIER!"

"YOU HAVE A DOG WHISTLE PIERCING MY BRAIN!" Yoko answered.

"WELL IT'S NOT ON ANYMORE!"

"IT'S NOT!?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY DO I STILL HEAR IT?"

"RINGING IN YOUR EARS, IT'LL BE THERE FOR ABOUT AN HOUR!"

"THEN YOU KNOW WHY I WAS YELLING!"

O.o "Oh, well why are you-"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID OH, WELL WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I WANTED TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU WERE!"

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW!"

"WHERE'S ED?"

"SHE IN HERE MOURNING THE LOSS OF JOSH!"

"WHO'S JOSH!?" Yusuke and Yoko asked at the same time.

"HER PIZZA! SHE FINALLY FIGURED OUT THAT THERE'S NO MORE!"

"JOSH IS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed yelled from inside the room.

"ED SHUT UP, JOSH DIED A LONG TIME AGO AND JOHN'S COMING IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

"BUT I WANT JOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH JOHN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

By this time, Kumi had gotten tired of Ed's whining and shoved about five pairs of black socks in her mouth. "There, now where was I?"

Just then, Hiei trudged up the stairs dragging his katana behind him.

"Hey Hiei, what's up with you?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei gave him a death glare and went into his room and slammed the door.

"You didn't kill her did you Hiei?" Kumi asked. There was no answer. "That's not good. Ed come on, we have to take Fang to the hospital."

"JOSH!"

"NO!"

"JOSH!"

"NO!"

"JOSH!"

"NO!"

"JOSH!"

"FINE, IF YOU COME JOSH WILL COME BACK."

"OK!"

"Baka........" Kumi muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

They finally reached the general area of downstairs and soon found Fang backed up in a corner with her jar of pickles rocking back and forth and singing "if I were an Oscar Mayer wiener".

Kumi stared before walking over and kneeling next to her like she was about to pat her on the back the way those saps do when their friends break into tears for no reason on those day time soap operas, then she yelled,

"FANG KRISS, GET YER CHUBBY LIL' ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND STOP PRETENDING YER A HOT DOG! NO ONE LOVES YOU THAT MUCH!"

"Though the big garble monster on the fifth floor of McDonalds wants to eat you." Ed said with an insane smile on her face.

Kumi and Yoko stared- Kumi because her friend had just said something really weird and Yoko because he was wondering what had made Ed smile that insanly- at her before Kumi started to slap Fang to try to snap her out of being a dummy.

"I don't think it'll work Kumi." Yoko said after the millionth slap to Fang's face.

Kumi shrugged. "Fine, she can just stay there if she's not going to get up."

"WHAT?"

Kumi rolled her eyes and walked past Yoko to the living room where she sat in front of the TV. "Come on Ed, the babysitter's here!"

"Yay! Is it Unkie Network or Cousin Nikki?" (Unkie Network is cartoon network and cousin Nikki is nick. Yes, she calls the tv her babysitter, don't ask.)

"Unkie Network!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

"SHUSH! He's talking."

Yoko walked into the room where the two girls sat with their eyes glued on the TV screen. He stared for a moment before sitting down on the couch behind them. His ears were still ringing from Kumi's little torture device and he couldn't hear a thing, so when Fang snuck up on him and started staring at his shoulder he practically jumped out of his skin.

"FANG, YOU LIL' BAKA ONNA, I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR THAT!"

"SHUSH! UNKIE NETORK IS TALKING!" was the girl's reply.

"WHO THE HELL IS UNKIE NETWORK!?"

"SHUT UP!" the three girls replied.

After about an hour of glaring and figuring out that it was most likely that it wasn't affecting the girls, Yoko shrugged, got up from the couch and started to walk upstairs. Then out of no where in particular Suichi came running down the stairs yelling something about a guy named John.

Yes, I no, it's short and stuff and doesn't make much sense, but too bad, I have writer's block! Deal with it! And PLEAZE REVIEW! I'M SO LONELY WITHOUT REVIEWS!


End file.
